


Poodle Hat

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look on the bright side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poodle Hat

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #46 'Schadenfreude', gen/slash depending on your viewpoint, title comes from a "Weird Al" Yankovic album with matching cover image ;)

**Poodle hat**

by Belladonna

 

"Huuutch!!!"

-"What now, Starsky?"

"I've found a grey hair this morning!"

-"Welcome to being officially old."

"But it's a grey hair...what do you mean by old? I'll have you know I'm still in my prime."

-"It's not a big deal, Starsk. It's only one grey hair. Oh wait, its brought company."

"Thanks a lot."

-"Look on the bright side, you could be losing them instead. Though we could get you that dog you've always wanted. It would have to be a poodle, of course. With your curly hair, you could wear it on your head. Nobody'd notice the difference."


End file.
